This NIH R13 application requests partial support for the 3rd International Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Conference on Retinoids to be held at West Palm Beach, FL, June 19- 24, 2016. This conference has been well attended (typically ranging from 100 to 200 attendees over in the past) and remains the sole major national and international conference that addresses the full spectrum of retinoid biology. While the mechanisms of action and the biological functions of retinoids have been intensively studied, there is an increasing need for understanding and applying retinoids in human nutrition and diseases. A great deal of ongoing research activity is supported by the NIH (the NIH RePORT indicates that there are currently 1802 NIH-funded research grants involving aspects of retinoid/vitamin A biology). The 2016 conference will begin with a timely Round Table panel providing a holistic and historical view by several senior investigators. This will be followed by symposia, 2 poster sessions, one Poster Award session where awardees will present their work and a Meet the Experts session to promote networking and interactions between junior and senior investigator. On the final day, a pioneer in the retinoid field, Dr. Michael Sporn, will offer his vision for future retinoid research. A major goal is to foster the exchange of cutting-edge research findings. We will encourage new/young investigators to attend and network with senior investigators, and foster new insights/ideas/techniques from scientists and clinicians in related fields. The main topics to be addressed include both basic and translational fronts of retinoid biology: (1) Retinoid/Carotenoid Signaling; (2) Retinoid Enzymology; (3) Retinoid Metabolism; (4) Retinoids and Diseases 1 - cancer; (5) Retinoids and Diseases 2 - Immunology and metabolic diseases; (6) Retinoids and Disease 3 - genetics and genomics; (7) Retinoids and Molecular Therapeutics; (8) Novel Retinoids for Disease Therapy. The overall goal is to bring together committed investigators (senior scientists, mid-career scientists, junior scientists postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students), who work in diverse disciplines (as biochemists, molecular biologists, nutritional scientists, cancer researchers, vision researchers, stem cell biologists, biophysicists, structural biologists, immunologists, chemists, and clinicians) to present and discuss their latest findings that share a common focus on the retinoids. This meeting has been strongly supported by NIDDK and other Institutes in the past. Indeed, the prior R13 application received a score of 10 and we respectfully request continued support for the 2016 FASEB Retinoid Conference. This conference will provide an exciting forum for critical review of recent research and incorporation of the latest concepts and technologies. This will allow new investigations to provide needed insights into the application of retinoids in preventing disease, maintaining health and in developing novel therapeutics, facilitating collaborations among basic scientists and clinicians.